


Surprise! (Jelix)

by Draco_Malfoy384



Series: One-Shots [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fanfiction, Jelix - Freeform, M/M, YouTube, jacksepticeyexpewdiepie, pewdiepiexjacksepticeye, proposal, slightly random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_Malfoy384/pseuds/Draco_Malfoy384
Summary: Felix has a special plan for Jack's birthday day.





	Surprise! (Jelix)

|Felix's POV|

I have a lot planned for today. Breakfast in bed. Walking around town. And a night of fireflies in the park. Perfect. It is his birthday after all.

I slowly open the door to see a floof of dark brown hair standing apart from the white sheets. As I walk over to him, I call out his name. “Jack. Jackaboy. Wake up, you Irish cutie.” He blushes at the last one and stretches as he sits up.

I place the tray of black coffee with an English breakfast on his lap as he rubs the crust out of his eye. "Thanks, Fe. This looks and smells amazing." I kiss his forehead and say, "Well it needed to be for my boyfriend's 28th birthday."

"God, you make me sound old," he chuckled. "Thanks." "Is that not my job, you sexy Irish bitch?" I reply, making him blush and choke on his coffee a bit.

When he recovers, there's still the hint of a blush on his cheeks. "Hurry up, you smol potato. We still got loads to do today."

At that, he perks up and starts swallowing down his food. Seeing his cheeks puffing up, I burst, laughing and clutching my sides. He glares up at me, swallowing the remainder of his food.

~Time Skip~

I left Edgar and Maya with Marzia for today, so I could do this. It's cloudy, windy, and not raining for once. We are walking to the Brighton Tower to see where we want to go first.

Jack wants to go but is obviously freaking out from how high it looks. Once we get on, Jack has my arm in a death grip, his knuckles turning white.

"Jack, let go. It's okay. You can relax." His grip slowly releases as we get higher up and you can see the view. He starts to step forward, in awe of the sight and trying to get closer.

I walk behind him and hear him gasp at the beauty. A bang echoes around the Tower and Jack squeaks like a girl and grabs me. This time, he doesn't let go.

~Time Skip~

As we came down, the sun started to set and the view becomes more amazing. We just walk towards the park final part of the night.

~Time Skip~

It is dark and cloudy, but the fireflies are out. It also looks like it might rain, so we would need to get back home soon.

I hear a quiet gasp as the fireflies appear out of nowhere and I think this is the perfect time. I get on one knee and hear another gasp, this one of realization.

"Seán William McLoughlin, you have been there for me ever since I met you personally. I knew you were one of the people I had to give a shoutout to-I couldn't let great talent go to waste. Even after that, you have always been the one I could talk to about any problem. We then took it one step further by dating for exactly 3 years-happy anniversary-and I was wondering if you would like to take another step together. So, you wanna get married?" At that moment, a firefly flits by and sits on the centre of the ring for a moment before flying off again.

I look straight at the man of my dreams and as I wait for an answer, A drop of water lands on his forehead. That seems to wake him up as he starts screaming, "Yes, yes, definite yes!"

I stand up and slip the silver ring with an emerald in the centre onto his ring finger. We share a kiss as the rain starts pouring on us.

Kissing in the rain. Ironic, isn't it.

I guess we never did make it back home in time, did we?

~ End~


End file.
